


Let You Take the Wheel

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Frottage, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is the dom for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on tumblr. This one got away from me, and I felt it was long enough and good enough to post as a separate piece. Hope the asker likes it. Feel free to prompt me and let me know what you think!

"You sure about this?"

"For the last time, Newton, yes."

Newt nodded. Hermann wondered why he kept asking. He didn’t look nervous, standing up straight, wearing a tight black tanktop along with his tie and pinstripe pants, barely fidgeting. “Okay. Safe words?”

"Red for stop, yellow for slow down, tap three times if I’m gagged."

Newt smirked. “Glad you remembered that last one. You’re gonna need it.” Before he could say anything, Newt pinned him against the wall, kissing him roughly. He pulled Hermann’s clothes off slowly, at an agonizing pace even for Hermann.

After he sucked a hickey onto Hermann’s collarbone, he had the naked man sit down on the bed, to keep his leg from bothering him. “I’m gonna gag you now.” Hermann flushed as Newt pulled a clean handkerchief from a drawer, balled it up, and pushed it into his mouth. He pulled off his tie and used it to secure the gag.

"Now we’ll make you even prettier." Newt got a long rope out of their special drawer. It was a dark wine red, one of Hermann’s favorite colors. Newt pulled it loosely around Hermann’s neck and began a series of complicated knots, occasionally asking Hermann to move so he could wrap him up more easily and checking to make sure he wasn’t pulling too tight. Hermann relaxed as he watched him work; Newt occasionally practiced these knots in the lab when he needed to think, but Hermann had always found the hand movements and cords mesmerizing.

When Newt finished, he proudly took a photo with his phone and showed Hermann. Once Hermann had turned bright red at seeing Newt’s handiwork, he deleted it and pulled a blindfold from their drawer. “I’m gonna blind you now, okay?” He waited a minute to see if Hermann would tap out. When he didn’t, Newt pulled it snug.

Now came the waiting game. For a long time, nothing happened. Hermann grew more and more antsy as Newt admired the way the red rope diamonds looked criss-crossing Hermann’s pale skin. When he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he ran his hands down Hermann’s chest, running his fingers along the ropes, teasing his nipples, occasionally tickling him just to see Hermann’s smile.

Finally, he reached Hermann’s cock. Normally he’d play with his partner’s legs, but Hermann wanted to wait on that. He sucked Hermann’s hard cock into his mouth, just the tip. For a time he simply licked and kissed Hermann’s head, rubbing himself through his jeans as he played. When Hermann was shaking and gasping, Newt got up, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his own dick.

He straddled Hermann, pushed their cocks together, and began to slide his hand up and down both, barely able to fit around them. Hermann didn’t need much more; Newt aimed his cock at his stomach, letting his semen spread over his skin and the ropes. Newton then pumped himself until he finished as well, coating Hermann’s chest. He gave himself a moment to come down from his orgasm high.

When he pulled off the blindfold and gag, Hermann just smiled at him. “How was it?” he asked.

"Wonderful, thank you." As Newt worked at the knots, Hermann quietly asked, "You’re not going to… save that photo?"

"Already deleted, no one’ll find it. Which is a shame, really, you’re beautiful in shibari, but it’s up to you."

Hermann simply leaned back and smiled as Newt wiped him up with washcloths, changed, and crawled into bed with him.


End file.
